Beautiful Dangerous
by OOMBBF
Summary: 'Brick esto está mal...' le dije '¿y' contesto el 'me encanta' le contesté


_'I'm in love with all your danger'_

Una batalla más se podía apreciar en saltadilla, la cuidad con mas catástrofes en el mundo, algunos le decían _'la cuidad olvidada por Dios'_ ya que todo tipos de monstruos o villanos atacaban saltadilla y otros la llamaban _'la cuidad de la esperanza_' ya que, aun habiendo tantos vándalos y monstruos decididos a borrar saltadilla del mapa siempre tenían esos tres rayos de esperanza, llamados Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota.

* * *

Pov. Bombón

.

.

.

_'Definitivamente algo está mal en mi cabeza, esto no está bien, pero no puedo evitarlo'_ pensaba mientras me dedicaba a hacer que mi contraparte retrocediera lo más posible de los ciudadanos, quienes viendo el peligro, no se quitaban de ahí, parecía que sus ojos estaban pegados a los 6 de nosotros o eran idiotas o simplemente les encantaba el peligro de estar tan cerca de la muerte…

Hace unos días, había notado que mi contraparte Brick, era más apuesto, de hecho quiero tenerlo cerca, cada que lo golpeo quiero tener la oportunidad de acariciarlo, tocarlo me provocaba que la piel se pusiera chinita y eso me gustaba, y me gustaba cada vez mas. Pero eso no está bien, es todo por las hormonas de una adolecente de 18 años.

**-¿te gusta lo que ves?-**dijo sonriendo de medio lado, y si no fuera porque mis hermanas y sus hermanos están cerca, me hubiera lanzado hacia él, lo llevaría a mi cama y haría lo que nunca había hecho, este hombre hace que salga mi lado…_salvaje _

**-me fascina-**dije sin pensar, mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, hasta que noté lo que había dicho, pero mi expresión siguió seria, como si nada.

El levanto una ceja y sonrió, supongo que le sorprendió mi respuesta, después de todo yo soy la chica perfección, pero ya no soy una niña, ahora soy una mujer que tiene necesidades y que fue buena _por demasiado tiempo_.

No tuve ni tiempo de pensar, cuando el ya me llevaba a rastras a un lugar, supongo que sus hermanos y mis hermanas estarán en sus asuntos y no notaran nuestra ausencia hasta después de un buen rato, cuando se cansen.

Lo que más me sorprendió es que me llevaba con una rapidez increíble, pero no me lastimaba, íbamos como almas que llevaba el Him, pero me trataba con cuidado, como si realmente fuera todo un caballero. Entramos a una especie de cabaña que estaba en medio de la nada, pero estoy segura que no era la cabaña de peludito, ya que esa esta es peores condiciones que en la que acabamos de entrar, esta por lo menos se ve más decente.

Entramos y el intento aventarme a la cama, pero fui más rápida lo jale de la camiseta y lo avente a él, quien solo abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, tal vez esperaba que al vernos ahí, me acobardara y saliera volando, pero no, esto aun no empieza…poco a poco su expresión de sorpresa fue cambiando a una de satisfacción.

Me senté sobre él y comencé a besarlo salvajemente, el me respondía con la misma necesidad que yo, hasta que lo mordí, el se alejo de mi, mirándome divertido mientras intentaba desesperadamente quitarle su camisa la cual me estaba dando batalla, me enfade y la desgarre

**-OYE, ESA ERA MI CAMISA FAVORITA!-** dijo él entre molesto y divertido

**-entonces esperemos que ese no sea tu pantalón favorito-**dije entre suspiros mientras me lanzaba a sus labios de nuevo

**-lista para jugar, nena?-**solo respondí bajando mis manos a su pantalón para empezar a desabrocharlo; luego lo bese, no despegue mis labios de los suyos, los baje hasta donde mis manos dieron alcance y de ahí con mis pies empecé a bajarlos y así deje al descubiertos sus bóxers negros que escondían de mi vista a su gran amigo, me sonrojé y la realidad me despertó de golpe, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y quise acobardarme. Pero el no me dejo.

**-oh no, no puedes venir, provocarme y dejarme así-** dijo Brick acercándose a mí, para invertir posiciones, ahora yo estaba debajo de el, quien aprovechó para intentar quitarme el vestido rosa, pero lo detuve.

**-Brick, esto no está bien, es peligroso-**dije entre gemidos ya que había empezado a besar mi oreja, el muy desgraciado sí que conocía mis puntos débiles en toda clase de pelea

Se separo un momento de mi oreja para soltar con un susurro un: **-¿y?-**

**-me encanta-**dije mientras sonreía, para tomar su cara entre mis manos y dirigirlo hacia mis labios, pero igual sentí su sonrisa

Después de estar así unos segundos, dirigió sus manos al borde superior de mi vestido (hay que recordar que es strapless) y lo retiro con lentitud, torturándome después de todo es un Rowdy. Cuando por fin termino de quitarme el vestido, sonrió de medio lado.

**-te gusta lo que ves?-** ahora le dije yo

**-claro, ahora el negro es mi color favorito-** dijo mirando mi ropa interior de ese color

**-el mío también-**dije mirando sus bóxers

El desbrocho mi sostén, mientras miraba mi rostro, de seguro para ver mi expresión, iba tan lento como podía, el muy desgraciado me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia. Retire sus manos de mi, ya desesperada y yo misma comencé a desvestirme, mientras él se aguantaba unas cuantas carcajadas, y luego me avente a quitarle los suyos, no me detuve a ver su cara, estaba muy ocupada mirando otras partes de su anatomía.

Luego me tumbo sobre la cama, para empezar a besar cada rincón de mi piel. Mientras yo solo gemía de placer.

**(N/A: no soy buena con el lemon, así que dejémoslo a su imaginación…)**

Al terminar, los dos nos quedamos un rato en la cómoda cama, pensando…

**-sabes qué?-**dijo rompiendo el silencio que comenzaba a llenar el lugar

**-qué?-**le pregunte yo, esperando a que dijera algo lindo

**-te has ganado un mes sin nada de vandalismos por parte de los RowdyRuff Boys , cortesía del líder-**dijo besando mi hombro derecho

**-no lo hice para que me dieras algo a cambio, no soy una prostituta…-**dije mirando hacia otro lado, algo herida por el comentario…

**-oh! que bien que lo dejes muy claro, porque eres mía y solo mía, no puedes pertenecerle a nadie más…-** dijo para después besarme

Debo aceptarlo, su maldito peligro me ha enamorado…

* * *

.

.

.

**-hace cuanto están esperándome?-**pregunte al llegar con mis hermanas

**-no mucho, los muy estúpidos si que dieron pelea esta vez…-**dijo bellota con uno que otro moretón en la cara

**-pues Boomer se perdió en el bosque y yo termine hace rato, bellota acaba de masacrar a butch quien se fue-**dijo burbuja

**-y tu, le diste su merecido al líder?-**pregunto mi hermana pelinegra

**-oh si y mucho mas…-**

**-esa es mi hermana y saliste intacta! ¿debiste dejarlo muerto y con ganas de no hacer maldades por un rato, no es así?-** dijo bellota

**-bueno, eso espero…-**


End file.
